This invention relates tc a magnetically operated display.
Eye-catching displays are becoming more and more popular due to increasing consumerism and the desire for public awareness of products, public announcements, etc.
A first conventional display includes a matrix of light emitting diodes (LEDs) wherein various groups of the LEDs in the matrix can be selectively turned on simultaneously to present various images. The first conventional display performs well in an environment with a low level of light. However, the efficiency of the first conventional display is considerably reduced if the level of light is increased, for example, a sunny day, and the noticeability of the display is impaired.
A second conventional display includes a matrix of magnetically operated display units each including a magnet embedded in a pivotable plate including a first surface with a color different from that of the remaining portion thereof and a second surface with a color identical to that of the remaining portion thereof. The second surfaces of different groups of the pivotable plates in the matrix are selectively exposed to view so as to show different images. The second conventional display shows clear images in a bright environment, however, visibility of the first surfaces of the pivotable plates is greatly reduced in the dark as the first surfaces of the plates do not produce light.